ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Metsuki's Academy Exam
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I sighed softly as I walked towards the top of the platform of the all too familiar training grounds which as a young lad, my team and I had shed blood, sweat and tears to get to the level we were at. It was always nice to recall upon all the old memories of having fun in the childhood. All the times I had upset the Kage by trying to get out of training and only agreeing to things with the promise of a great meal in the end. Smirking and holding the laughter to myself, I wondered about the child whom was to be coming here this day to preform the Academy Graduation Test. I had thought that I was coming to the training grounds early, that way I had time to relax and spend time by myself. The biggest reason was to indulge in the habit which everyone around myself despised. Reaching behind myself into the Shinobi pouch, I pulled out a small dark box which flipped open and pulled a cigarette out. Holding it to my lips and retrieving a zippo lighter, I flicked the wick which set it ablaze and lit the tabaccoo. Taking a deep inhalation of the smoke, I exhaled the cool, menthol smoke from my nostrils and sighed in relief. Moving my hands in front of my chest after putting the items all back away, I merely walked up the short path where I came upon the top of the platform and moved to one of the benches. With my hands before my, I entwined my fingers to form the Akimichi Hand Seal and began to work on the technique which I was relentlessly working for the past week or so. So far it was still quiet unsucessful, I had only been able to expand my chest somewhat, but not to the capacity I wanted. Taking another drag of my cigarette, it burnt almost a third of the way through with the breath that was much deeper since I was practicing the technique, and exhaled the smoke once more for my nostils.- Ugh... I’ll never get this down... –I told myself as I undid the seal to remove the cigarette and take a clean breath in.- IIRAGERII: -Metsukis eyes fly open as his mother opens the blinds in his bedrooms, immediately squinting as his eyes beging adjusting to the days new light.- Mom.. Really? It's only.. -He quickly spins to the side peering at the clock, A few seconds pass and then suddenly he leaps out of bed as he realises the time. He screams at his mother to get out so he can dress himself, Quickly dashing over to the drawers and taking out his black shinobi shirt and matching pants putting them on as quick as he can, then reaching for his white vest and then his black sandals, He looks at the bandages on the side and contemplates wether to take the time putting them on but they were apart of who he was so he took the time to put them on each arm making sure they was tight enough. He flings open his bedroom door and shoots down the wooden stairs, sliding open the front door and grabbing his pre-made back pack next to it and running out before shouting.- Bye Mom, wish me luck. -Then sliding the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the street and thinking about the quickest route to the place, nodding to himself for conformation he runs towards the main gate as he gets there knocking over one of the Jounin on guard only shouting sorry as he made his way into the forest following a marked out path made by other travellers before him. He then shifted direction turning left at roughly 70 degrees. Sending a small charge of chakra to his feet he leaps onto a near by branch and then the next and so on continuing his zig zagging motion but still going straight through the trees for about an hour. He eventually reaches the boarder as he recognises the land scape changing from a forest to a sandy rock plain. He stops for 20 minutes to rehydrate himself and eat a quick chunk of bread to replenish his energy. Metsuki hops down from the tree and looks out on the plain not seeing much he starts to run cross-country through decolate rugged plains and surfaces. Suddenly to the right of him is a single winding, curving road which lead into the horizon yet still no settlement. He decides to follow the road for as long as he felt comfortable not wanting to get lost.. Unhappy with himself and sure he was going the wrong direction for about an hour and a half he sees a distinct sort of natural stone archway. The rush of adrenalin crossed with excitement spurs him into running more dashing as hard and fast as he can. Upon reaching it he sees the archway and the structures inside, He wander straight in and his eye open with awe as he sees the place for the first time. He takes a map out his bag and checks the co-ordinates something he should of done earlier perhaps but no matter he was here now, He wasn't sure who would be his examiner so he decided to just call.- Hello? Anyone here? -Metsuki again takes out his flask and a chunk of bread and futher replinishes his hunger and thirst while he waited.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -It seemed as though I was sitting here waiting for quiet some time, practicing my new technique, though to no prevail. It was so much more difficult to accomplish since nothing like it had been done before, but since I had a lack of chakra nature I had to rely upon developing my own techniques and clan jutsu’s. Shaking my head and becomnig frustrated, I had already ditched the cigarette and looked towards the sky. I began to slip back into the fantasy of food that was on the mind of the Akimichi quiet often. The clear sky with only a limited amount of clouds couldn’t help but jumble my imagination to think of different assorts of foods that they resembled. I was suddenly pulled from these thoughts with the announcement of someone in my presnce, though he was still down on the ground level. Standing up and walking towards the edge that overlooked the ground and gate which the boy had just walked through, I rose a hand and allowed to raise my voice to a bellow that echoed between the rocks and empty structure.- Hello there, Metsuki! Congradulations on completing the first stage of your Academy Exam. Being able to find your way here and testing your stanima as well! There will be five stages to this, the next is to test your Chakra control and Manipulation! Please scale the side of this structure to get upon this platform using things you’ve learned from both the Water Walking Practice, and the Tree Climbing Practice. I’ll be waiting for ya! IIRAGERII: -I quickly drop to the floor as if I had been hit round the back of the legs.- W-Wait a second Sensei.. Going and getting here is the easy part.. It's when you stop.. that it really.. hits you. -Metsuki looks to the floor breathing heavy and starts to cough and takes several gulps of water from his flask.- I-I'll be with you in a s..second Sensei. -He groans as he stands to his feet and looks down at the blood dripping down the side of his sandals. He winces at the pain as he steps forward to try and push himself.- But I will do it.. I have to. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I merely quirked a brow an shrugged my shoulders. He was somewhat right. He had gotten past the easiest part, and little did he know what would come towards the end, my favorite part of this test. Waving a hand, I rose my voice again.- You're fine. Gather your self up, I would hate to see you slip up and fall off this structure in this phase... -An amused grin came over my lips at the thought, but it wasn't as though I'd simply let him fall to take great injury. I was one of the more kind natured Jounin of this village, quiet protective of all the children and students.- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki stood up and dusted himself up, he took off the backpack and put it onto the floor and looked up at the platform.. and then looked to the beams.- Right, I can do this.. I can do this. -He take a few heavy breathes and runs forward at a steady pace and starts to channel chakra to his feet, about a yard from the beam he steps onto it and follows it with his other foot and then carries on to run up it, He reaches about 2 meters off the top before losing focus for a second suddenly he hopped up a few feet to allow him to settle the chakra once more so he can finish his climb using his hands at the side of it for the last part.He hops onto the platform and lands on his knees once more.- H-How was that S-Sensei? Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded to Metsuki as he had finally pulled himself up with acknowledgement.- Good job, that’s two down. You’re almost halfway done already, this test isn’t so bad, eh? Hehe. –I thought for a moment on a few different things on which I wanted the other subjects to be over. Finally deciding on something, I folded my arms over my chest and spoke in a casual voice.- Let’s see you preform the Clone Technique. IIRAGERII: I-I'll try Sensei.. -Metsuki stands to his feet once more, Ninjutsu was his strong point but he was exhausted.. The determination in his face and eyes now evident, he needed to pass first time, he couldnt risk a retake. He stands very still breathing for around 5 minutes building chakra up nodding once he was happy he closes his eyes and exhales performing the handsigns : Ram > Snake > Tiger : He then opened his eyes and said clearly.- Bunshin No Jutsu. -He felt the chakra being used as a perfect clone would emerge next to him, He would look right at it and his face would become alot more relaxed and happy, Holding the final handsign and looking to Nobu.- What do you think Sensei? Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I walked in the direction of the clone that had been produced with the technique Metsuki just used. It was relatviely similar, perfection I did not accept since he failed to have the clone express the same exaustion that Metsuki was really under. There also didn’t seem to be any apparent sweat from the work he had done, but none the less, it was acceptable since it seemed vauguely simliar. Looking behind the clone, I would notice that there was no shadow casting fromthe clone, which was right. The clone was nothing more then an illusion, it could disturb the ground, kick up dirt, hold things, anything. Just a technique to confuse someone if they didn’t know what to look for. Nodding slightly, I looked back over to the real Metsuki and nodded.- It’s good, there’s a few minor things but none the less, it looks fine to me. –Smirking slightly, my knee’s bent and I pushed roughly off the ground. I leapt backwards about fifteen feet with nothing more then raw strength while my hands slipped behind my back. While I was in the air, I rose my voice up to speak the next phase.- Next I want you to preform the Body Replacement Technique. Quickly now, before you get injured! –With the last of my words, I brought my hands back out to where two kunai were resting comfortably with the flat side of the blade against my palm. The tip extended from between my ring and middle finger, and my thumb through the holed hilt. I gave him a couple of seconds while I came back in contact with the ground, and then my arms swung infront of my body. I released each kunai with a soft but accurate throw. Each one was aimed towards each of his shoulders, that way to avoid any serious damaging hits if he could not perform it in the estimated seven or eight seconds.- IIRAGERII: -Metsukis face dropped a little he knew he could do better if he wasnt so exhausted.. he sighed to himself and released the clone before he had time he saw Nobu leap back wards so he had to be ready once he heard 'body replacement' he weaved handsigns : Ram > Boar > Ox > Dog > Snake : Just as the kunai reached Metsuki they would impact luckily he had weaved just in time and the kunais had impaled a log. Metsuki the appeared behind Nobu but he was exhausted sweat pouring from his face down to his body, his clothes darker and wet through due to his exhaustion. He simply collapsed onto all fours and spat out a little blood and saliva almost choking and gagging for air to rest himself.- H-H-How did I d-do.. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I turned around to see Metsuki on all fours, obviously tired and pretty worn down from the test. He was doing rather well, few things here and there to be worked on, but that’s the point of the test. To get him to work with a specific Jounin to get these things worked on more thuroughy. Nodding once again, I smiled.- Take a minute to rest and catch your breath. You only have one more stage to this test before it’s all over and we can head home. I’ll be right back, need to get something. –I began to walk off to the side, turning my back to Metsuki and heading towards the desk that was on the platform. There was nothing I really needed, only to prepare the next phase of the test. But I would let him have a breather for a few minutes while I acted like I was filling out paperwork on the desk.- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki just nodded and stayed there to catch his breath and prepare himself.- I'll be ready Sensei.. Just need a few minutes. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -As I was acting like if I were shuffling through papers and reading, I thought about how much time I should give Metsuki before I went ahead with the final test. It wasn’t going to be really physically straining, but rather mentally. As I had placed a couple papers down I brought my hands together and began to form a few different hand seals so that I may prepare the Genjutsu on Metsuki and assure he could escape out of it. Dog > Boar : I formed those seals and spoke almost in a whisper as I turned around and placed my brown eyes onto Metsuki with the Boar hand seal still held. Sucking in a deep breath, I swallowed the air so that it may collect in my stomach before it came right back up in a rather loud belch. This was nothing more then a distraction while I attempted to force my chakra into his own network and begin the Genjutsu. It was nothing more then an occular illusion, meant to have him see things that really didn’t exist.- Cookie Downpour... –One of my most favored techniques to use on Academy students for their test, and also so very amusing. Had Metsuki been infected with my chakra and cast into the Genjutsu, the sky began to darken and clouds rolled over, casting an ominous shadow over the platform they were on. Everything else around would have seen rather normal, except after these clouds formed over and what one would of thought rain would begin to fall, instead round shaped tannish orbs with small dark brown dots littered through it fell. It was not rain... but instead... Chocolate chip cookies?- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki would look up and be took into the occular illusion Genjutsu, He felt exhausted physically and it was playing on him mentally to, but he wasn't done he needed to pass the final test. He thought back to the earlier coversation with Nobu Sensei about Genjutsu..- Right, Sight is clearly taken by the Genjutsu. Touch.. No, Smell.. No, Taste.. No, and Hearing.. No. I think I- Okay I know now.. -He chuckles quite abit shouting- Cookies? Really Sensei? -He would then stand up and remain still and silent thinking to himself, He didnt have a jutsu big enough to disrupt the Genjutsu.. But he was still able to move and touch. He then takes out a Kunai and stabs it into his palm in a hope to re-awaken his senses closing his eyes as he does so then opening them once more and looking up at Nobu Sensei wincing but smiling too.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded in acknowledgement of his escaping the Genjutsu. I never really liked the way he did it, but none the less, it was a way to escape it, and I couldn't deny that. Nodding my head, I chuckled.- Yes, I know, The Genjutsu was a rather... Odd one, but it's the only one I know. Hehe. What is to be expected from an Akimichi anyways? -Snickering again, I shook my head, my brown hair flopping from side to side.- None the less, Congradulations. You've passed your Academy Exam. Later on we'll go ahead and get you your head band and what not to show that you're now a Genin, along with assign you to a Jounin whom will be your sensei. Now, let's go ahead and head home. Maybe get a bite to eat, eh hehe. Category:Training Category:academy test